A little something more
by Thalia-wong
Summary: AU. Roxas wakes up to a heavy rain and finds his fridge woefully empty. He has no choice but to go out. Akuroku, but nothing explicit. One shot.


**Author's notes:**

Specially dedicated to Jade, who was the one who introduced me to the fandom last year.

This was written during a rainy day, where the downpour made me felt that I would rather be sleeping than doing anything else.

So my mind drifted during work. XD

Thus this piece of writing was born. It was a fun short piece to write.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

A wordless sigh escaped his open mouth as blue eyes glared malevolently at the endless rain outside the windows.

It had been a whole morning, and the downpour had not let up at all. If anything, it was heavier.

Roxas hated it. Not to mention all the things he couldn't do in this sort of weather. No skateboarding. No laundry drying. But thank goodness it was the weekend. Rain or not, he would have to trek through all that to arrive in school looking like a half drowned cat. For that, he had to be grateful at the very least.

Then again, there was one thing Roxas could not avoid: grocery shopping. In one desolate corner of the kitchen, a small fridge was sparkling clean due to his absentmindedness. And it had happened for the second time in two weeks. If he didn't go now, the empty hole in his stomach was going to devour the rest of him.

Hayner will not let him live it down.

Both Olette and Namine will give him a stern lecture together. For days.

Pence will camp over at his house for at least a week to make sure he had food.

Shuddering at the horror of the consequences, Roxas returned to his bedroom to locate something decent to wear out.

Living alone was hard, the blond thought to himself as he zipped up his hoodie. He grabbed another jacket - this time waterproof, and put it on. You have to take care of everything in the house. Reaching for the umbrella, he was finally resigned to the inevitable fact - going out in the damned cold rain to stock up.

Squish.

Squash.

Squish.

His black sneakers were slapping the slick pavement merrily, the complete polar opposite of his dour mood.

Then, a hand grabbed Roxas' arm abruptly, jerking him off his stride.

It took every bit of instinct to keep his body upright, and not make intimate contact with the unpleasantly wet pavement.

A multitude of choice curses ran through Roxas' mind, as he readied to let loose them at the thoughtless idiot.

He glared at the penetrator – an unnaturally bright shade of red hair met his vision.

Bright red. And seemed to defy all laws of gravity.

Roxas shook himself mentally and scowled at the person now under his umbrella, pouring out words in such a harsh tone that nobody would believe he was capable of: " What the hell ARE you doing? Grabbing people like that?"

Somehow … the expletives wouldn't come.

So the blond expressed his sheer annoyance in what he thought was a death glare.

Not intimidated at all, the taller guy gave a wide grin – his eyes twinkling like emeralds in Roxas' line of vision, bright colour smudges in the endless grey surrounding them.

" Sorry, I did waved at you but you ignored me. So I had to do this."

" Do this?" The blond blinked twice.

" Or else how could I borrow your umbrella?" His hand got hold of the umbrella stem. " Let me hold it. You are … a little short for me."

Roxas glowered at the height comment, refusing to relinquish his umbrella.

" Find someone taller, jerk." He jabbed an elbow at the taller man who dodged it with a chortle, and yet still managed to stay under the umbrella.

" Sorry about that. " The red hair was still beaming at Roxas. With one good pull, he got the umbrella out of the blond's hand. Roxas gave him a look of spite, which he conveniently ignored. " Let's get going, shall we? What's your name? Mine's Axel."

" Roxas." He muttered under his breath quickly, anger abated. He was getting nowhere if he continued fighting with this stranger. Pride wasn't something he could eat for breakfast.

Putting his hands into pockets, he looked up to Axel's expectant face. " I'm getting groceries. Where do you need to go?"

" The supermarket, eh? That's as good as any place to start with. Lead the way, Rox. "

" It's Roxas, not Rox." The blond replied crossly. Why is this Axel guy speaking his name with such familiarity when they barely know each other? " If you're borrowing someone's umbrella, it's good to KNOW the owner's name."

Axel laughed, a good merry chuckle in the gloom. " But you answered to it. So?"

" … " Ignore the guy, Roxas told himself in an attempt to calm down. His feet started moving, and Axel trailed after him, trying to shield both of them from the ceaseless rain.

All the while, Axel was smiling.

In his first day in town, despite the unexpected downpour, he had found someone whom he like enough to be friends.

Or maybe a little something more.

But first, to the supermarket.

Two growling stomachs won't get to anywhere. And he's willing to bet that this small guy is ravenous.


End file.
